End Of Me
by tripleb3
Summary: Jade finally asked Tori out, but she wont say 3 certain words. Wil Tori get fed up and leave her or stay until she says it. Don't like don't read. I'm still a newbie. I do not own Victorious, obviously.
1. Beginings

Tori: Nooooo!

Omg how did this happen, its all my fault. I just can't believe what just happened right in front of my eyes. No its not my fault, its Jade's fault. Omg how could I think something like that. Im brought back to the real world when I hear the ambulance sirens.

A man: Miss can you tell me what happened? Miss! Miss! I need you to tell me what happened.

Tori: I... I... I didn't mean to.

Then I burst out into tears and fall on the ground.

Flashback

Tori: Is this some kind of trick? Or is this a bet? How much are you getting?

Jade: You know what forget it.

She turns to walk out of my door but I can't let her just leave so I jump in front of the door.

Tori: Jade? Are you serious?

Jade: Well yea but it doesn't matter, I knew I shouldn't have come here.

Tori: Why?

Jade: what do you think Vega, it's because I like you.

Tori: So the flowers in my locker Wednesday was you?

Jade: Yep

Tori: How do you know my combination?

Jade: Magic

Tori: And the note?

Jade: Me

Tori: Awe that means you got me that cute bear today.

Jade: Well I thougbt you would like it.

Tori: I should have guessed that it was you. I mean who else would give a bear a scissor tatoo.

Jade: It's a one of a kind... Just like you.

Tori: You mean it?

Jade: Yea.

I take a few steps to close the gap and hug her, she hugs back almost immediately. I back off and say

Tori: Well is there anymore surprises?

Jade: Just one

She get down on one knee and I get a little confused then she grabs my hand and looks into my eyes as she grabs something out of her pocket.

Jade: Tori Vega. Will you be my girlfriend?

Tori: Definitely yes, but dont you think a ring is too much.

Jade: Look at it.

Tori: Who am I kidding, it's perfect and it looks so real.

Jade: That's because it is, so don't lose it.

Tori: What would You have done if I said I didn't like you.

Jade: Throw the ring away.

Tori: You wouldn't.

Jade: If you didn't take it I couldn't do anything else.

Tori: Sell it back to the store or pawn it.

Jade: I don't need the money...

Tori: You really are amazing you know.

Jade: I am aren't I.

Tori: And so humble. 'I say sarcastically '

Jade: Well I have to go but be ready at 12 tomorrow.

Tori: For what?

Jade: Lunch.

Tori: Where?

Jade: Thats for me to know and you to find out.

Tori: Awe come on tell me.

Jade: Nope.

Tori: Jade 'she whines'

Jade: No. 'She said like she was talking to a child'

Tori: Pwease

She looks at her with a puppy dog face with her big brown eyes shining. Jade looks like she won't give in but after a few seconds she does.

Jade: Ok just stop doing that...

Tori: Well?

Jade: My house.

Tori: I'm going to meet your parents! 'She screeched like a banshee then jumped up and down'

Jade: Dont get so excited. My aunt will be working.

Tori: What about your mom and dad?

Jade: Let's save the questions for the date. Bye Vega

She gives me a small smile and leaves. I've. I've hardily ever seen Jade smile. The only time she smiled was when she was with Beck and the few times I seen her it looked kinda forced. She smiled in plays when she had happy charcters. She is a really good actress. I was interrupted of my thoughts by Trina.

Trina: Tori! Hey!

Tori: What?!

Trina: You've been standing there for five minutes just staring at the door.

I didn't notice but I'm in front of my bedroom door. How did I get here. Last I remember is thing About how beautiful Jade's smile is and...

Trina: Tori!

Tori: Huh?

Trina: You zoned out again. Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?

Tori: No nothing is wrong it's just... I have alot on my mind right now. I'll be fine.

Trina: Are you sure?

Tori: Yea.

Trina: Ok. Well you know my door is always open.

Tori: Yea I know. I had a long day so I'm going to bed early.

Trina: Oh before you do, how did things go with Beck and Andre?

Tori: Well Beck was really sad I turned him down, and Andre was just a little disappointed, he got over it though.

Trina: I thought you liked Andre.

Tori: I do as a friend. He is my best friend.

Trina: What about Beck?

Tori: I never seen him that way. If you wanna give it a go he is all yours.

Trina: You know I'm going after him. Night sis.

Tori: Night.

I take a shower and lay down in my bed. I ready have had a dramatic day. And I will soon tell Trina what happened after all that but not now. Everything has its place in time.

Leave comments and Reviews.


	2. How It Starts

Leave comments and Reviews!

Tori's POV

I wake up at 6:00 as normal but I didnt get up, I just went back to sleep because I was still tired. I wake up for the 2nd time at 10 and I get up, stretch then take a shower. When I put on a bra and shorts because the air condition is not working. A guy is suppose to come over and fix that today. I pick out the close Im going to wear and right before I start doing my hair I get a text.

J-Something came up can we do dinner

T-Sure is everything ok

J-Umm... My aunt fell sick

T-Oh I hope she feels better

J-Me too. Can I pick u up round 7

T-Yea that's perfect

J-Oh and we will be going to a restaurant instead of my house, but don't dress all fancy pants

Tori-Lol ok C u then

So I guess I can just chill until then

Jade's POV

I wake up to my Aunt calling my name. Oh my gosh its 5 am what could she want with me t this time. I walk up the stairs from the basement because that's where I stay. I see my aunt and she looks afraid and that isn't often. When she looks at me her face turns to annoyed.

Aunt: Jade what if someone came by?

Jade: What do you mean?

She points at me up and down then it hits me

Jade: Ohhhh!

I walk downstairs put on cloths then walk back up stairs

Jade: Ok so why am I up so early?

Aunt: Sit down Jade... I have something to tell that is very important.

Jade: Ok.

Aunt: I have brain cancer.

Everything goes silent for a few minutes

Jade: But I thought

Aunt: Me too

Jade: So that means

Aunt: Yep

Jade: Today I cant go with Tori

Aunt: You can

Jade: But

Aunt: It might work out for long term

Jade: What if it does?

Aunt: Then you'll have to tell her

Jade: And break her heart

Aunt: Enjoy your life

Jade: I don't want to ruin hers

Aunt: She'll get over it

Jade: It's not

Aunt: It is

Jade: But

Aunt: Either tell her now and be with her or you can tell her later

Jade: If I tell her she might feel pity for me and stay with me because of it

Aunt: Or she will stay because she loves you

Jade: If I tell her after we've been together a while I wouldn't want to break her heart

Aunt: Then don't go

Jade: Then I will never know

Aunt: You do have a tough decision to make sweetie

Jade: What would you do?

Aunt: *sigh* I wouldn't tell her at all

Jade: So you would lie to her until you die

Aunt: No. It's not a lie if she doesn't ask.

Jade: Ok

Aunt: Ok?

Jade: I won't tell her

Aunt: Are you sure?

Jade: I'm positive

Aunt: I hope it works out for you

Jade: Me too. So was that bothering you so much you had to wake me up at 5 am

Aunt: Well thats part of it. I'm going to have surgery today. They might be able to take it out.

Jade: That's good.

Aunt: I want you to take me, I have to be there at 11 and there is no telling how long it will take for them to get me back there

Jade: Sure thing

Aunt: I want you to get checked out while your there

Jade: Ok

Aunt: You told me that your taking Tori out at 12 so just come back after your done

Jade: No way. I'm going to be there until you leave that place.

Aunt: Jade I want you to be with her today

Jade: Not when your at the hospital

Aunt: Ok how about this, you take her out for dinner and come back after

Jade: I can't leave

Aunt: It take hours to do the surgery and recover you probably won't be able to see me until late. I will have the doctor call as soon as he is done.

Jade: But auntie

Aunt: If the doctor tells me you didn't leave when I went back I dont think I can forgive you.

She looks serious then her face softens

Jade: You always did like to take things to the extreme

Aunt: It gets the job done

Jade: I love you

Aunt: I love you too baby, now get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us

I went back downstairs and went to sleep to wake up at 930. I started getting ready for my dinner with Tori because I will go straight to her house. I put my phone in my back pocket and my credit card in my front pocket with a little pocket change, which for me is a few 20s. By the time I come out my room its time to leave then I remember I didn't txt Vega yet. So I did and then took my Aunt to the hospital.

Leave comments and Reviews!


	3. My girl

Leave comments and Reviews

Jade's POV

When we get to Paradise Palace the first thing we see is a guy sitting by the door looking like he is homeless, but I know better. I pull my shirt up and my pants down to show the tattoo on my hip. The front half is a cheetah with its claws out and the bottom half is a dolphin and on its back is blue wings. There is nothing like it and only people with this tattoo can enter. He says go on and we walk in. Oh and it's on the side of and old beauty shop. I don't notice until I start to sign what section I want to be in that Tori is holding my hand.

Jade: Uh Vega?

Tori: Yea

Jade: I gotta sign us a spot

Tori: Oh sorry

Jade: You good

I sign us in and the waiter takes us to our table. He gives us the menu and when Tori looks at it she puts it back down and looks at me.

Tori: Jade I can't afford this. Where did you find this place anyway?

Jade: Don't worry about all that. I'm paying.

Tori: I can't let you do that.

Jade: Yes you can get anything you want. I know the guy who owns the place I get everything free.

Tori: Well... Ok.

Jade: Now get whatever you want and don't look at the price.

Tori: Okay.

After we eat I call for the check and then Tori fused me out on the way to the car about lying to her and kept asking how much it was. I told her and I swear I thought she turned stone cold dead. She kept asking a lot of questions about the place would owned it who thought of it until I shut her up. I pull up into her driveway but she doesn't get out. She unbuckles her seat belt and turns to face me and I do the same.

Tori: I told you my life story but I still don't know a thing about you.

Jade: Well, What do you want to know?

Tori: Why do you live with your aunt?

Jade: Because I am not old enough to have my own house.

Tori: You know that's not what I meant. I'm serious.

Jade: I don't understand what your asking.

Tori: Why don't you stay with your mom and dad?

Jade: Oh... umm... Well they died.

There was a silence and now I know I can't tell her

Tori: I'm sorry. How?

Jade: They were in the army. I never got to meet my dad and my mom died when I was 5.

Tori: Is it just you and your aunt?

Jade: Yea.

Tori: Oh

I see her eyes water up then I hold her hands in mine

Jade: Don't feel sorry for me. I have a good life, I think god intended it to be this way. I mean my parents might have been good people but they might have made horrible parents.

I say the last part with a lot of emphasis and exaggeration and that made her laugh

Tori: I guess your right.

Jade: Of course I am now get out before you ask more question that might make you cry. I don't like seeing you cry.

Tori: Jade?

Jade: Yea?

Tori: Why did you ask me out?

Jade: Because I like you.

Tori: Why were you mean to me?

Jade: Because I like you.

Tori: What?

Jade: Remember when you'd come home and tell your mom that a boy kept picking on you.

Tori: Yea

Jade: And she would say that he has a crush on you and doesn't know how else to show he like's you. Well I'm that boy.

Tori: Oh... But how do I know your not planning some kind of trick on me?

Jade: You have to trust me

We just stare into each other's eyes until I remember I need to get to the hospital

Jade: I need to get back home, its late.

Tori: Your right, we've been sitting here for 15 minutes.

She gets out and I do the same so I can walk her to the door, but before she opens it I grab her hand.

Jade: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I suck at poems

but I'll learn for you

Tori: You were listening

Jade: Of course I was

Tori: Do you want to come inside?

Jade: Not tonight I have to get home.

Tori: Ok.

I take out my phone and go on the slap and I see the confusion on Tori's face, but I just had the greatest idea. After I finish I hear her phone go off she looks at it and smiles.

The Slap

Jade is now in a relationship

Jade updated status

Roses are red

That much is true

But Violets are purple

Not freaking blue

Feeling: Confused O.o

Tori: Keep trying

Jade: Roses are red

Just like my blood

I will kill everybody

For my love

Tori: Umm... Roses are red

Violets are blue

Your a psycho but

I still like you

Jade: Your usually good at this. Try again.

She laughs then sighs and grabs one of my hands

Tori: Roses are Red

Violets are blue

Out of everybody

I choose you

Take my hand

And hold me close

Show me that you

Love me most

Jade: Wow

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'd like to kiss you...

Even if you had the flu

Tori: Well your getting better. I guess that was sweet in a way.

Jade: Thanks?

Tori: It was a compliment.

Jade: Does that mean I can get my kiss?

Tori leaned in and I did the same and right as we were about to touch lips the door shot open and we backed away from each other.

Trina: Oh my gosh, were you two about to... eww that's gross. I'm so glad I didn't actually see that. Thank god!

Tori: Where are you going?

Trina: Mom and dad left for business They will be back Monday. I'm headed out to a party with my friends.

Jade: What friends?

Tori: Jade, be nice.

Trina: I should be home before you wake up. Is she staying?

Tori: No she was just about to go.

Jade: Yea until you interrupted us.

Trina: Just be glad it wasn't my dad.

Jade: Whatever

Trina: See you later sis

Tori: Bye

When she leaves Tori starts to walk inside

Jade: Aren't you forgetting something?

She turns back around and says

Tori: You get your kiss when you give me a good poem.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	4. Surgery

Leave comments and Reviews!

Me and my aunt sit in the waiting room for 5 hours until they took her back. We exchanged or goodbyes then I asked how long it will take and the doctor said 3 hours then she has to recover for 3 more so I figure to be back around 10. He told my he would call after the surgery. Now I'm on my way to Vegas then I remember I don't have flowers. I mean people still do that right? It doesn't matter because I'm doing it today, I go by a flower shop and buy a dozen roses half pink half red. I get to her house right on time I walk to the door and was greeted by her. We didn't spend much time there though, I gave her the flowers and she put them in a vase then left. We are now about 5 minutes away from the restaurant when my phone rings and I pull over to the side of the road.

Jade "Hello"

Dr "Jade?"

Jade "Yes"

Dr "Your aunt is in recovery she will be release into a room about 11"

Jade "Alright"

Dr "The surgery didn't go as we expected"

Jade "What do you mean?"

Dr "Well were about to take out a brain tumor then we seen more. As we traveled them for a bit we noticed that they have spread tremendously"

Jade "Does that mean you can't stop it?"

Dr "No we can't it's too far. She is in the last stage."

Jade "How long does she have?"

Dr "We can't predict it but we are going to give her medicine to slow it down"

Jade "What about me?"

Dr "Well I rushed your results and you don't have any sign of Cancer"

Jade "Is there anything else you can do for her"

Dr "Make her comfortable. That means..."

Jade "I know what it means. I've been through it before."

Dr "I'm sorry"

Jade "So am I, thank you letting me know. Bye"

I hung up then put all my focus on the road and continued driving to the restaurant

Tori: What was that about?

Jade: Nothing.

Tori: You seem a little upset.

Jade: I'm fine.

Tori: Are you sure?

I look at her and smile

Jade: I'll be ok, Vega.

Tori: Ok

She smiles back

Tori's POV

Jade gets a phone call and pulls over to the side of the road. Wow I didn't know she was a "safety" person.

Jade "Hello"

Jade "Yes"

Jade "Alright"

Jade "What do you mean?"

Jade "Does that mean you can't stop it?"

She starts to look worried

Jade "How long does she have?"

Who is she talking to?

Jade "What about me?"

Jade "Is there anything else you can do for her"

Who is she talking about?

Jade "I know what it means. I've been through it before."

Jade "So am I, thank you for letting me know. Bye"

I didn't know she knew that word.

Tori: What was that about?

Jade: Nothing.

Yea right

Tori: You seem a little upset.

Jade: I'm fine.

Sure you are

Tori: Are you sure?

She looks at me and gives me a forced smile

Jade: I'll be ok, Vega.

She will talk when she is ready

Tori: Ok

I give her a small smile back

Leave comments and Reviews!

I have decided to upload as I finish each chapter because this is going to be a quick story. So enjoy!


	5. Date

Leave comments and Reviews!

Jade's POV

I got to the hospital around 11:30 and I had no idea how late it was until I seen the guy that suppose to let me in about to get up and leave. I picked up my pace to stop him and apologize for being late. He lets me in and I go up to the 10th floor and find my aunts room. She looks like she is in a world of pain even tho she is sleep. I press the nurse button a few times but no one comes so I look at the pain fluid thingy and squeeze it so more fluid will come out. After a couple minutes she looks so much more comfortable. I am magic I tell myself. I get myself into the bed next to her, these are some caring people in this hospital. Oh who am I kidding they just do it for the money, but that's there job so I'm not mad. I can't exactly sleep though, I'm too worried. My aunt is a tough cookie but she is getting weak so fast and I will be right by her side until she gets better.

Tori- R u still up

Jade- Yea. Cnt sleep.

Tori- Me either. Can u come over?

Jade- Srry I'm taking care of my aunt.

Tori- Please... til I fall asleep.

Jade- I'll be there in 10 mins

Tori- :)

I leave the hospital and put a rock between the double doors so I can get back in. I get to Vegas house and just walk in the front door. Do they ever lock there door? I go up to her room and when I walk in she turns around to face me and puts her arms out for me. I go to her embrace and we lay on her bed cuddling and talking until she goes to sleep. When she does its 3am so I leave and go back to the hospital. When I get back into bed my aunt wakes up.

Aunt: Jade?

I get up and walk over to her

Jade: Yea I'm here.

Aunt: How did it go with Tori?

Jade: It went well.

Aunt: Did you tell her?

Jade: No. When she asked about mom and dad I said they died in war when I was 5 and that's when you took over.

Aunt: I think your making the right choice honey.

Jade: I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong.

Aunt: You two will be fine.

Jade: I don't think it's going to go wrong with me and Tori it's something else.

Aunt: Well what is it?

Jade: I, I don't know.

Aunt: Well don't think about it too much. Tell me about your date.

Jade: Well I took her to Paradise Palace and she told me all about what she likes and what her family is like. Her sister isn't as stuck up as everyone thinks she is.

Aunt: What is her family like?

Jade: Her parents are always at work and her sister is the only one who she can talk to about her problems.

Aunt: Whoa.

Jade: Yea. And she loves poems. She likes to read them and listen to them. So I'm making up some and telling her. She likes the poems that starts with roses are red.

Aunt: Thats sweet. Your uncle use to tell me a poem every night before I went to sleep. It would be Sunday and he started it the Saturday he would finish it. So I'd have a whole poem by the end of the week.

Jade: I wish you told me that sooner, I would have been a pro at it by now.

That makes my aunt laugh so I guess the pain medicine hasn't gone out yet.

Aunt: Jade?

Jade: Yes?

Aunt: What did the doctor say about your test?

Jade: There is no sign of Cancer.

Aunt: Why don't you sound happy about it? I sure am.

Jade: Well... He told me that you... Umm... Well...

Aunt: Don't hold stuff back from me. You know I can take it.

Jade: He said that he couldn't take out the Cancer.

Aunt: What?!

Jade: It has spread throughout your body.

She doesn't say anything for a while

Aunt: How long do

Jade: I don't know, he said all we can do now is keep you comfortable.

Aunt: When can I leave?

Jade: Whenever you feel better and you can walk by yourself.

Aunt: Well did he tell you the minimum day I can leave.

Jade: Tomorrow if you can walk by yourself.

Aunt: Well let's go to sleep so I have energy to walk tomorrow.

Jade: Ok. Goodnight.

Aunt: Goodnight sweetie.

Leave Comments and Reviews!

I noticed I switched the chapter title for this chp and last chp. Srry.


	6. Meeting

Leave Comments and Reviews!

A month later

Jade's POV

Tori: I just don't understand why Jade.

Jade: Why are we having this conversation again?!

I yell in frustration

Tori: Because your being selfish!

Jade: What? How in the world am I being selfish?!

Tori sighs then runs her hand through her hair.

Tori: Look I just don't get it. You've met all my family, why don't you want me to met her. Oh...

Jade: Oh?

Tori: She doesn't know does she? 'she said with her voice starting to crack'

Jade: Know what? 'I say annoyed'

Tori: About us. Your hiding me. Your hiding our relationship. Oh God!

Jade: Wait what?

Tori: Now I know why. I should of known this soon.

Jade: I'm not hiding you, I'm not hiding us. I tell her everything about us.

Tori: Then why won't you let me meet her?

Now she is starting to cry. I didn't sign up for all of the tears. I walk closer to her and wipe her tears away.

Jade: Ok. You can meet her tonight.

Tori: Really?

Jade: Yea. Just let me call her and tell her I'm bringing you home.

Tori: Yeah!

Wow this girl has to be bipolar.

Jade: Class is about to start so you go on and I will be there to walk you in.

She leaves and I dial my aunt Liz.

Tori's POV

I don't really pay attention throughout the day I just keep wondering what Jade's aunt is like. Jade doesn't talk about her much, I mean every once in a while she will say my aunt said or did this or that. School kinda went fast because I'm at Jade's front door and didn't know it. Wait, I've never been to Jade's house before but it's huge. And right as the door opens Jade tells me something unbelievable.

Jade: Oh and she is black.

Then her aunt is smiling at me with open arms. I hug her and tell her my name but she already knows me. I just don't know her. After dinner she goes upstairs where I guess her room is and me and Jade goes downstairs. After we get to her room she closes the door and immediately a German Shepherd starts running towards me. The first thing I think is run but I just stand there and I guess my shock saved my life because it stopped.

Tori: Oh my fucking god 'I say quickly under my breath the hit Jade'

Jade: Hey! What was that for? 'She rubs her arm like it hurt'

Tori: You didn't tell me you had a dog!

Jade: I'm sorry are you afraid of dogs?

Tori: No but if I was I could have just died.

Jade: I thought I over exaggerated. 'I hit her again' Would you stop that.

Tori: You don't have any other animals do you?

Jade: I have a boat load of gold fish.

Tori: Awe.

Jade: That I feed to my piranhas.

Tori: Your what?

Jade: My piranhas.

Tori: Piranhas.

Jade: Yes that's what I said.

Tori: Oh.

Jade: Do you want to see them? It's feeding time.

Tori: Umm...

Jade: You don't have to. I mean I know your scared.

Tori: I am not! I want to see them.

Jade: Alright then.

Tori: Wait! Is there going to be blood everywhere like they show on TV?

Jade: No there really isn't any blood at all.

Tori: Are you just saying that or is it true.

Jade: Trust me.

We walk over to her huge tank of gold fish and a smaller but normal size tank with 4 piranhas and she takes 2 goldfish out and put them in with the piranhas. She was right, no blood but I feel bad for the little guys. Eaten alive, what a shame.

Tori: Wasn't as interesting as I expected.

Jade: That's what I said when I first got them. Then I starved them for a week and put a rat in there but the same thing happened.

Tori: Which was?

Jade: Disappointment.

Tori: Oh.

Jade: So what do you think about my aunt?

Tori: She is awesome. I want to ask you something though.

Jade: What?

Tori: Are you adopted?

She laughs then looks at me

Jade: No, she is biracial.

Tori: Oh.

Jade: Yea.

Tori: Remember a month ago when you took me to that place that looked grungy on the outside?

Jade: Of course.

Tori: Who owns that place?

Jade: I have no idea.

Tori: But you said you knew the guy.

Jade: I lied. But you wouldn't stop complaining.

Tori: I can't believe you.

Jade: In my defense we would have never gotten food at all if I didn't lie.

Tori: Well now you owe me a truth.

Jade: Well I have no secrets from you now so ask away.

Tori: What was that call about that night? 'I say in all seriousness'

Jade gets quiet and doesn't say anything for a while. I know she is hiding something now.

Tori: Jade?

Jade: Huh?

Tori: You haven't answered my question.

Jade: I... umm... It was uhh... My aunt saying that my... my cousin got married.

Tori: What cousin?

Jade: My cousin Ray.

Tori: Your lying.

Jade: Why would you say that?

Tori: Because you were talking about a woman. You said her and she multiple times.

Jade: You remember that?

Tori: Tell me the truth.

Jade: Ok it was my cousin... Jill getting married.

Tori: You have one more chance to tell me Jade. Don't. Lie.

Jade: Ok. 'she took and deep breath then said' My cousin Jill died in a car accident.

I try to determine whether she is lying or not and she looks a little sad, well sad for her so I believe her.

Tori: I'm sorry. I didn't know it was like that. I just wanted to know.

Jade: It's ok, now can we talk about something else?

Tori: Yea

Jade's POV

Tori and I have been laying in my bed talking for hours now. I'm not complaining though. Holy crap! I never have gotten my kiss. How the hell could I let a month go by! Well I guess that wasn't the most important thing. I mean I spend every day with her in and out of school. But I'm getting my kiss tonight.

Jade: Do you wanna spend the night?

Tori: Yea. I don't have any clothes though.

Jade: Oh you won't need any.

Tori looks at me with a shocked but not too shocked face

Tori: I'm pretty sure I am going to need clothes and a wall to protect me from you.

Jade: Damn skippy.

Tori: But seriously I need some clothes, so were are they?

Jade: The top draw to the right.

While Tori goes to the bathroom and gets changed I figure out which poem I want to use. By the time she gets out I have it together. But I go and take a shower first so I can think it through. When I come out she is laying on my bed petting my dog. She looks so cute. I walk over to her and sit on my bed next to my dog.

Jade: You're the one I can't live without

This fact is true, I have no doubt

I love the way you smile at me

I love the way together we're free

You may be strange and slightly loony

But all this means nothing to me

Because you are who you are

And I can see your beauty

Inside and out

Which is what threw me

Tori: Awe Jade thats...

I put my hand up to tell her I'm not done and continue

When everyday I see you

Till then I cannot wait

To know what we will go through

Are in the hands of fate

The first time that I saw you

I knew I must steal your heart

I hope that it's mine forever

And that we never do part

Tori doesn't even say anything this time she just leans in and kisses me with all the feelings in the world. We stay like that until we need air again, stupid air.

Jade: That was definitely worth the wait.

Tori: No kidding.

After a few minutes of silence she speaks again

Tori: How did you find out about that place?

Jade: What place?

Tori: Paradise Palace.

Jade: Oh. Andre.

Tori: Andre?

Jade: Yea. I will tell you that story another time though. It's late and we have school in the morning.

I get up and turn off the lights and my room glows from the huge skeleton I made out of glow stars on my ceiling. When I lay back down my dog gets in between me and Tori. I love her but sometimes I wish she was a cat.

Leave comments and Reviews!


	7. Truth

Leave comments and Reviews!

Present Day

That is how this thing between us started. I couldn't believe she asked me out in the first place. I mean it was a dream come true, but now I just hold that big bear in my arms. If I just took this bear when she offered it to me I wouldn't be here right now. I have been sitting at the end of my drive way for 3 hours now just remembering. My parents tried to get me in the house but I won't answer or let them touch me, same thing with my friends.

Except Andre being my best friend he just sat there with me on the ground. Just sitting next to me not touching, not talking, not on his phone, just sitting here with me until I'm ready. He is such a good friend, he always was Jade's best friend. Cat was too but she had to have 2, 1 boy and 1 girl. They knew everything about her, the only ones she let in. Well she let me in and look what I did. I start to remember when she told me the truth about her mom and dad dying and how her aunt is the only one left and she has last stage Cancer. It was 2 days before our anniversary and we were hanging at her house after school.

Flash back

Jade: Babe?

Tori: Yea?

Jade: I need to tell you something.

Tori: Ok I'm listening.

Jade: I have been lying to you. Well I told you a lie. Well I told you a few lies.

Tori: Don't worry about it, everybody lies.

Jade: No this is different. They are big and I need to tell you the truth, but first I want you to promise me that you wont get mad at me.

Tori: I don't think I can make that promise but I will promise to try and understand.

Jade grabs Tori's hand and pulls her on the bed so they are facing each other now holding both hands. Jade takes and deep breath

Jade: My parents did not die in a war and they was not in the army. 'Tori looks at her confused then she continues' My mom and dad both had cancer and my mom died when I was 1 and my dad died when I was 4. The doctors said my mom was lucky because they expected her to die giving birth but she held on as long as she could. After she died my father was heart broken and he joined her a few years later so they could be together again. I don't remember much about my dad but I knew he loved to take me fishing as we drank coffee.

There was a moment of silence as Tori soaked in the information. Jade started talking again wanting to get everything out now but Tori stopped her.

Tori: So your parents died of cancer correct?

Jade: Yes.

Tori: But you told me they died in war.

Jade: Yea.

Tori: Why didn't you tell me the truth in the beginning?

Jade: Well I didn't want you to pity me.

Tori: Ok.

Jade: Ok?

Tori: I understand, sorta. Keep going.

Jade: My aunt is in the last stage of cancer and she is not really my aunt. She is a friend of my dads and they were very close like brother and sister.

Tori: Ok.

Jade: That's it.

Tori: Well I can handle that. Thank you for telling me Jade.

Jade: I just had to get that off my chest. Thanks for understanding.

Tori: Well I was a little hurt at first then I realized that since you are telling me now I have gained your full trust.

Jade: Do I have your trust?

Tori: Yes you do. 'Tori phone buzzes' Oh it's cat, I forgot that I was suppose to help her today.

Jade: Help her with what?

Tori: I have no idea.

Jade: Umm.

Tori: She wouldn't tell me but I said yes anyway. I made her promise it had nothing to do with her brother though.

Jade: Well good. I guess I will see you later then.

Tori: Guess so.

She walks upstairs to the front door then turns around and kisses Jade.

Tori: I love you.

Jade smiles at her then kisses her cheek.

Jade: See you tomorrow.

Then Tori leaves to go to cats house. When she gets there Cat welcomes her with a big hug and then takes her to her room. She closes the door behind them then smiles at Tori.

Tori: So what do you need my help with?

Cat: I need you to help me help you.

Tori: Huh?

Cat: Well first I want to ask you. How many times does Jade tell you she loves you?

Tori: All the... Well... Umm...

Cat: When is the last time?

Tori: I told her I loved her when I left her house before I came here.

Cat: So she said it today.

Tori: Well... She doesn't tell me she shows me.

Cat: What do you mean?

Tori: She does things for me?

Cat: So you can't says she has said I love you to you?

Tori: ... No.

Cat: She has been with you for how long now?

Tori: 363 days.

Cat: And you can't recall her ever saying I love you?

Tori: What are you getting at Cat?

Cat: Well I've seen her with Robbie a lot lately and just her and him.

Tori: She has been trying to be nicer.

Cat: Yea but ...

Tori: Cat if you have something to say then say it!

Tori yells in frustration

Cat: I'm just saying keep an eye out ok.

Tori: How can you even think such things?

Cat: She is my best friend too Tori but I'm looking out for you too.

Tori: Well I don't need you "looking out for me" just worry about yourself.

She gets up to leave but before she gets to the front door Cat stops her.

Cat: Tori I'm sorry I was just trying to help.

Tori: I know you mean well but just step out of it.

Cat: *sigh* Ok but please don't ignore it.

Tori: Bye Cat.

Cat: Bye Tori.

After that Tori decides to go get pizza before she goes home so she heads over to HA Pizza and she sees Jade sitting in a booth by herself at the window so she parks thinking about sitting down with her girlfriend. As she gets out her car she sees Robbie go over to Jade and Jade stands up to hug him and NO! She kissed him, I mean a full on kiss! Not a friendly peck but full on lip action with tongue and everything! Cat was right Tori thought. She got back in her car and drove home crying herself to sleep that night.

Leave Comment and Reviews!


	8. Lost And Found

Leave Comments and Reviews!

Jade: Hey Where's Tori?

Robbie: I don't know she is usually here by now.

Jade: It's probably Trina's fault. She is always late.

Robbie: Yea. Oh look Trina just walked in... Without Tori.

Jade: Well where the hell is she?

Beck and Andre walk up next to Jade

Andre: Hey where's Tori?

Beck: And Cat?

Jade: I don't know!

Cat: Hi hi hi!

Andre: Sup little red.

Cat: Where is Tori?

Jade: Would everyone stop asking that! Gosh!

Andre: I'll text her.

Jade: Good idea.

Andre: No answer.

Jade: I will call her.

She calls Tori twice and gets no answer. Andre tries then Cat and Robbie and Beck but no response for anyone.

Jade: Maybe I should go over there.

Robbie: She is probably not feeling well and turned her phone off.

Cat: We could go after school.

Beck: Yea lets do that.

Jade: I'm going to check on her now.

Andre: If she isn't feeling good don't you think she would be upset if you wake her up.

Beck: Just let her rest Jade.

Jade: Ok fine.

Robbie: Lets get to class.

Cat: See you guys at lunch.

Andre: Later guys.

Everybody heads off to class Jade constantly checking her phone for Tori to call or text. But she gets nothing, she heads off to the lunch table and checks her phone once again before she sits down next to Robbie and Andre.

Cat: Has anyone heard from Tori?

Jade: No and I've texted her all day.

Robbie: Well it's not too much longer until we go see her.

Beck: We have 2 more classes, I have to go get my mom from her Job so I will see you there.

Cat: My mom has to take my brother on his appointment so I will be there after that.

Andre: I'm suppose to help Sikowitz with something.

Jade: Well I'm going there right after school ends.

Robbie: Could I ride with you Jade?

Jade: Yea just be there because I'm not waiting.

Robbie: Ok. See y'all later.

Andre: See ya

Jade: Bye

After School

Jade: Robbie! Would you hurry up!

Robbie: I'm sorry that I wanted to know what my grade was!

Jade: Don't you yell at me!

Robbie: You yelled at me!

Jade: Just get in the car! I have to stop by my house.

Robbie: Why?

Jade: I forgot the bear at home.

Robbie: What are you going to do after 365 days?

Jade: I don't know, maybe change to bunnies.

Robbie: Maybe not. Just say I love you everyday.

Jade: Yea I'll probably do that. No. I will start over.

Robbie: What if I'm not always here then what?

Jade: No I meant I will say it instead of having them say it.

Robbie: Oh.

Few minutes later

Jade: Ok I'll be right back.

Jade goes in and out her house getting a bear and getting back in her car. They drive to Tori's house in silence, well except for her radio playing. When they get there she knocks on the door several times but no answer so she and Robbie walk in.

Jade: Stay here while I go get her.

Robbie: Ok

She walks upstairs and knocks on Tori's door but no answer so again she walks in but Tori isn't there. She calls her name several times but gets nothing so she puts the bear on one of the shelf's in Tori's room. She has the bear in order of the first one to the last which is a good thing. It took some time for her to build the shelf too because it's 5 shelf's that fill the whole wall. Now there is just enough space for the big bear I will give her tomorrow. She walks back down stairs to Robbie and tells him to call the gang and tell them not to come.

Robbie: Where do you think she could be? 'He ask as he gets in the car'

Jade: I don't know. She didn't tell her she was going anywhere like out of town or anything.

Robbie: Maybe it was a last minute thing.

Jade: Yea.

Robbie: She will be here tomorrow, Im sure.

Jade: Talking about tomorrow. Did you get those roses for me?

Robbie: Yea they should be there around 7 tomorrow morning. I will give them to you when I see you.

Jade: Alright. Did you get Vanessa back?

Robbie: Yes and I want to thank you for doing that for me.

Jade: No problem. I'm really glad you helped me with Tori.

Robbie: It's no big deal.

Jade: It is a big deal. Everyday for a year I got her little teddy bears and she had a smile on her face every time I give her one. I just can't wait to see her face when I give her the big one. But you helped me out with a lot of problems that I caused with her. If I didn't torture you to getting these bears me and Tori wouldn't have last this

long.

Robbie: I'm sure you would have.

Jade: No we wouldn't. I just want you to know if you ever need anything I'm here.

Robbie: Thank you Jade. You know you are a wonderful actress too. I mean Vanessa actually thought we were making out. I fixed it up and still don't understand how we were inches apart and made it seem like we were all over each other. I'm just glad that I got her back.

Jade: You help me keep my girl so I helped you keep yours.

Robbie: You know I had no idea she was so jealous.

Jade: Haha I know right. I swear I seen smoke come out her ears.

Robbie: Yea. I know you have an image at school and everything but since there is only like a month left could you be real.

Jade: What do you mean?

Robbie: Well you act all big and bad but your not. You are more... dominant. You tough but not evil. Be yourself, show who you really are. Let everyone see the real you, the side that Andre and Cat knows, Tori and me knows.

Jade: I don't know.

Robbie: You will still have a good rep. No one will miss with you. You will still be popular and cool.

Jade: I just...

Robbie: How about you drop your act at school and we call it even. You owe me nothing else for me helping you keep Tori.

Jade: Robbie.

Robbie: I'm asking one little thing. It's only a month left.

Jade: Ok. I'll do it.

Robbie: Really?

Jade: Yea. I mean it is kind of tiring of being something I'm not.

She turned to smile at Robbie and he smiled back

Jade: You know I really would still be a stuck up mean girl if it wasn't for you.

Robbie: Yea I know.

She chuckled

Jade: You know the saying what goes around comes around?

Robbie: Yea.

Jade: It's not just for bad things. You'll get what you have dished out.

Robbie: Well I really hope that is a good thing. But you know you helped me out with more than just getting my girl back.

Jade: Did I?

Robbie: Yea. You help me get rid of Rex and helped me to be... cooler then I once was. And you helping me to be cool helped Sinjin to be cool.

Jade: I guess it did. I never thought I would see him with a girl, especially a hot girl.

Robbie: It's kind of weird when I think about how all of it started though. A lot has changed in a year. But What made you come to me?

Jade: Well it was my aunt. She told me that I need to get someone to help me with Tori and I didn't quite understand her.

Robbie: And how did that lead to me.

Jade: She told me about her brother gave his first love a car everyday they were together. You know the small cars that you buy a the dollar store. He gave her 111 toy cars that had I love you written in a different language on it he proposed the 111th day. He bought her a 1989 Ferrari real and toy car which was the newest thing then.

He drove it over to her house and put the toy car in a box. When she came to the door he got down on one knee and opened the box and gave her the car, she said it's beautiful and if she had the real thing it would be great. He got up covered her eyes and walked her towards the car then when he stopped her in front of it he took his hands off her eyes. The first thing she seen was the car but she turned around to face him he was on his knee once again with a box. He opened it up and it was a big diamond ring and the box asked the question "Will you marry me?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes but didn't say a thing. He stood up after a while and asked her again, she shook her head no.

Then a man came out the house and said "Baby who is this?" He looked at the man then back at her. He told the man "I'm no one important" then gave her the car keys and left without another word.

Robbie: Oh my god that's so sad. Why did he give her the car?

Jade: He told my aunt that he let her keep it because he still loved her and wanted her to have it. And if she ever drove the car she would always be reminded of him. He left the ring on the car too.

Robbie: Awe.

Jade: Yea so I thought I would make mine a happy ending though. Kind of in remembrance of him I guess.

Robbie: So I ask again how did that lead to me?

Jade: Oh right. Well he didn't get the cars his self. He got the last person he would ask for help from.

Robbie: Well your aunt is who you should be thanking. She told you the story and you followed it.

Jade: You know what, you right. But it took every one to take a part in it.

Robbie: Yep it sure did. Well I will see you at school tomorrow.

Jade: Later man.

And with that she drove home thanked her aunt and told her about her night then went to sleep. Ready to see Tori and her face when she gives her that bear.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	9. Day Before

Leave Comments and Reviews!

Friday/Anniversary/Day Before Today (Just to clear things up)

Jade's POV

I got to school 30 minutes early because I know Vega comes in this early but she isn't here. Ugh.

Robbie: Jade! 'I turn around to see a kind of sweaty Robbie'

Jade: Eww

Robbie: What?

Jade: Your sweating.

Robbie: Anyway. I got the flowers in my car.

Jade: Well come on.

Robbie: Eager much.

Jade: Yes! Now come on!

Robbie: I'm glad I parked in front now.

Jade: Get them!

Robbie: Will you please stop yelling at me? Here. Happy anniversary Jade.

Jade: Wow they are way more beautiful now that I see them. And thanks Rob.

Robbie: No problem. But I need your help again.

Jade: With?

Robbie: Well I broke up with what's her face.

Jade: Why?! 'I hit him trying to break his arm'

Robbie: Ow! I did it because I don't really like her.

Jade: All that work we did to get her and you just don't like her anymore!

Robbie: I like someone else and I need your help to get her.

Jade: Whatever. But you better not dump this girl 2 days later. Who is it?

Robbie: Cat.

Jade: Oh that will be easy.

Robbie: Easy?

Jade: Dude everyone knows she likes you. Just go up to her and ask her out. Look she is at her locker, go ahead.

Robbie: What if she turns me down?

Jade: Then I'll save you. I will give you enough time to ask her out then I'll walk up to you guys.

Robbie: If she says yes you'll ruin the moment.

Jade: If she says yes then you will have plenty of moments.

Robbie: Yea ok. Wish me luck.

Jade: You don't need it. 'He walks over to Cat and after a while she looks at him kinda disgusted so I guess thats my que. I don't understand the face though because I'm pretty sure she liked him'

Jade: Hey guys. Have you seen Tori this morning?

Now they both give me a disgusted look.

Jade: What did I do?

Robbie: Cat just told me that me and you are dating and your cheating on Tori with me I mean with ME!

Jade: Gross. Cat why would you think that?

Now I'm the one with that look.

Cat: Well you've been hanging out together a lot lately. Just the 2 of you.

Jade Robbie: Ohhhhh! 'They say in unison'

Robbie: When Jade and Tori started dating she came to me to get some stuff for her.

Jade: It was just business at first but then I started to mess up things and I went to him for help.

Robbie: And then I asked her to help me get girls.

Jade: And we started to hang out as friends.

Robbie: Only friends. We helped each other a lot over this passed year.

Cat: Oh. Well that's wierd but Im glad I was wrong.

Jade: Yea I am too. That would be so...gross.

Cat: Well then Robbie, I will go out with you.

Robbie: How's tomorrow at 6?

Cat: Perfect.

Jade: Im happy for you guys but I still haven't seen Tori and class is starting in... now.

Robbie: I can't be late see you guys later.

Cat: Later Jade.

Jade: Bye.

Tori's POV

I get to school a little later then usual. I see Jade at Robbie's car and I see him give her the most beautiful flowers. I let them walk in school before I get out of my car. When I do walk into school I see Robbie talking to Cat and Jade on her way over to them, probably jealous because Robbie is talking to another girl. She use to get jealous when I talked to people and I liked it because she was so protective but she isn't like that anymore. I just can't believe I didn't see the signs before now. I guess love is blind.

I see them all have gross looks on their faces like they just smelled a rotten creature. Robbie and Jade go back and forth talking 'probably completing each others sentences' then Cat has a look of understaning on her face. Did she just accept them? How could she do this to me? I thought she was my friend. They scatter off to class and I make a note to try to be invisible today. I will make sure I skip Sikowitz class then.

Lunch came around and I sat at the "losers" table because thats what I felt like. I look over at our table and see Robbie sit next to Jade and Cat next to Robbie. She starts to look fustrated and takes out her phone then *buzz* I guess she was texting me. -Hey where are you, I have something for you- I text her back -I don't feel like seeing anyone today just leave whatever it is in my room after school- she responds immediately -Ok but I can only give you half of my gift that way- I type -Just give me the rest tomorrow bye- she says -Ok I miss you bye-

No one's POV

Layer that day Jade letft the flowers on Tori's bed with a note that said Happy Anniversary! Wish I could see you. -Jade

Jade got home and found her aunt on the floor. She called the ambulance and wad at the hospital all night for the doctor to come and and say...

TBC

Leave comment and Reviews!


	10. The Day It Happens

Leave Comments and Reviews!

"I'm so sorry" was the last thing I heard before I broke down in tears. I wouldn't, I couldn't let him finish. I already knew what he would say. I walked out the hospital to my car and drove home and got in bed with non stop crying. At the hospital to my car was heavy but driving home was continuous stream of tears and now it sobs. The one that I loved the most is now gone. What is the point of living on? I should go and grab my scissors from the living room and end it now.

So she got up and went the living room and seen her scissors laying there on the table and next to them was a note.

Jade,

I know what your thinking and stop. You were the reason I held on for so long. You were here for more then just me think about Tore Tori. ("She always spelled her name wrong and I'd correct her every time" Jade thought and chuckled at.) Even though I am gone I haven't left you. I will always be with you in your mind because you know I'm not in your heart I don't know why people would lie like that because your heart has no memory at all but your mind holds memory but that wasn't the point. (she chuckles again with watery eyes) My point is live on, you can't just stop living because I stopped. That wouldn't be right because if it was then after you go then all your friends would go then your friends parent's and all there friends and by the time someone reasons on it all mankind is dead. So what Im trying to say is live for me because I couldn't. I loved you til the day I died. Don't be sad and don't cry, I don't want you to shed another tear or get depressed. I want you to act as if nothing has happened, Live your life. Remember that this is my dying wish.

~LOVE~

Now I'm bawling again. Ok Ok. I can't cry because it was her dying wish. Ok... Ok... Ok... Ok... It's not working. Oh man I will have it together in a minute. (Ten minutes later) I am done now, I think I cried out all the water in my body. Well that took a lot out of me its only 9 and I'm really tired. She falls asleep in the next few minutes.

The next morning she wakes up around 11 and she gets ready to go to Tori's house so she can give her the rest of her gift which is a Big teddy bear. The kind you get at the carnival after you win a game. After she was ready she thought about what Tori will look like after she sees and gets the bear. I mean it's basically Jade in bear form. It's black with and dark green shirt that says hug me and it has an eye piercing just like Jade. The whole way to Tori's house thats all she thought about.

I know Vega will love it, and then when she gets to her room and hug that bear. She will be so happy, I wonder if she has noticed that I've never told her I love her. It's been so hard to not say it but After she hugs the bear I will be able to say it all the time. Wow I didn't notice how fast I got here. I park on the side of the road in front of the house because there is no room on the driveway.

When I get out the car I see Tori coming out to meet me. I grab the bear from the back seat and by the time I close the back door she is standing at the front of my car. I go to the front and hold out the bear with a big smile on my face ready to say I love you after she hugs the bear. She just looks at me with a blank expression which is not normal. It's like we switched personalities today or something. I keep a smile on my face and say "here" she doesn't take it just looks at me.

Tori: I don't want that thing.

Jade: Please take it.

Tori: I want you to leave.

Jade: Why?

Tori: Because I don't want you here.

Jade: Ok. I will go but take the bear.

Tori: I don't want the bear. 'She raises her voice a little'

Jade: All you have to do is take the bear and I will leave. 'All I want is for her to have this bear then I will go'

Tori: Jade I don't want the bear!

Jade: If you just take the bear I will leave.

Tori: I don't want the dawg on bear!

Jade: What do you want? 'I just want you to take the bear so I can tell you the words'

Tori: I want you to leave!

Jade: If you just take the bear I will get in my car and leave. Just take the bear. 'I can't believe I'm still calm at this point'

Tori: I dont want the stupid bear! 'She takes it from me then throws it in the street so I go after it. Not only did this one cost me the most money but it completes the collection I got her. This one is the begining and end of me. It speaks first then the others speak then it speaks last.'

Tori: Leave it Jade.

I go after it anyway when I get it I brush it off and hold it out for her again but there is one difference, I'm crying but I don't know why. All I want is for her to have this bear.

Jade: Please take the bear. 'I plead and I shed a tear. I feel denied right now and I dont like it'

Tori throws it in the street again so I go after it again.

Tori: Forget about the bear!

*Honk Honk*

Tori: Jade!

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	11. Reason For Bears

Leave comments and reviews! I don't own victorious and I didnt think of all the I love you's.

Thats how this happened all she wanted was for me to take this stupid bear. I should have taken it like I took all the others. I didn't feel like I could take it because she cheated. I didn't think it was going to be like this. I didn't want this to happen I just want to tell her I love her now, but its too late. I see the sunset and it looks so beautiful, Jade loved to look at the sunset. She told me when the sunsets it goes into the ocean and burns all the people and fish to death then creates fire fish that eat the rest of the people. When the moon gets out it kills the fire fish because they need the sun to live and the moon creates normal fish again. I loved to hear her tell stories.

Quick Flashback

Jade: What's wrong Vega? 'She looks at me with concern all over her face'

Tori: Oh nothing really. I just found out that my pet rabbit made me really happy.

Jade: Then why do you look so sad?

Tori: I can't pet my fury bunny any more because he made me happy for the last time last night.

Jade: What happened?

Tori: I ate him.

Jade: You what?

Tori: He was great. Taste so good.

Jade: I gotta try me some one day.

Tori: *sigh* Just don't get close to it.

Jade: I know what it feels like to lose something you like.

Tori: Really?

Jade: Yea. You know I had a huge lake by my house when I was little.

Tori: Did it dry up?

Jade: No. Worse. A big flock of ducks came by and sat in the water then it all froze.

Tori: Poor ducks.

Jade: Oh no don't worry they flew away and took the lake with them. Rumor has it that that lake is somewhere over in New Mexico.

Tori: haha Yea right.

Jade: Feel better?

Tori: Yea. You always know how to make me feel good West.

End Quick Flashback

I finally get up and go inside my house and Andre follows me. Everyone has left by this time and I'm glad because I don't want to talk to anyone. I pass my parents and go to my room Andre follows me with question from my parents. He closes the door behind us and goes sit down on my bed while I stand in front all the bears Jade gave me. I feel so much emotion right now I squeeze the bear in my arms real tight and wish it was Jade. When I hug it tight it started talking and startled me a bit but I didn't let go. It's Jade's voice then the first bear she got me talked then the second and third it went all the way back to the one in my hand and by the 9th one I'm on the floor in Andre's arms crying. The bear in my hands was Jade's voice but the rest was little bear voices and they said...

(First line bear in hand. Middle lines bears on shelf from first to last and last line bear in hand. I you don't want to read go to next AN)

I couldn't find just one thing I love about you but there is one for each day we've been together

1\. I love how you always make me smile

2\. I love how you always make me laugh

3\. I love the way you inspire me.

4\. I love how cute and adorable you can be

5\. I love the kindness that you show

6\. I love how I can always be there for you

7\. I love how you can always there for me.

8\. I love how you stand up for the things you believe in

9\. I love how open-minded you are

10\. I love your gentleness with me

12\. I love how you take my breath away.

13\. I love thinking about you

14\. I love how sweet you make my dreams

15\. I love hearing your laughter

16\. I love it when you smile

17\. I love you still when your angry

18\. I love you still when your sad

19\. I love you still when you're a mess (though you'll always be beautiful to me)

20\. I love the way you feel

21\. I love the way you hold my hand

22\. I love the way you smell

23\. I love gazing into your eyes

24\. I love the sound of your sweet voice

25\. I love how much you've taught me about life and myself

26\. I love how passionate you are

27\. I love how you're so creative

28\. I love the way you move and walk

29\. I love the way you kiss me.

30\. I love the fact that you fill me with butterflies each and every time

31\. I love all the gifts you've given me and all the letters too

32\. I love how you always bring out the best in me

33\. I love your charm and charisma

34\. I cherish your devotion

35\. I love your unique style

36\. I love your outgoing nature

37\. I love your honesty

38\. I love how you accept me for who I am

39\. I love the way you always encourage me to do my best

40\. I love how you always seem to cheer me up whenever I'm blue.

41\. I love your sense of humor

42\. I love how modest you are

43\. I love the way my heart grows warm every time I see one of your pictures,

44\. I love the way how my heart races uncontrollably every time I hold you

45\. I love the way my heart lights up every time I get a txt message from you

46\. I love how patient you are with me

47\. I love the way you always understand me.

48\. I love how I can tell you anything

49\. I love the warm fuzzy feelings I get from thinking of you

50\. I love how photogenic you are.

51\. I love your colorful personality

52\. I love how tenderly you worry about me

53\. I love your singing

54\. I love listening to you play the piano

55\. I love snuggling up with you

56\. I love just sitting in silence and listening to your breath

57\. I love how fantastic you feel in my arms

58\. I love the inner child in you

59\. I love the way we share our hopes and dreams

60\. I love listening to you speak

61\. I love how we can talk and chat for hours

62\. I love how your so understanding

63\. I love that you still love me

64\. I love how much we have in common

65\. I love that we have differences and the way we can accept and respect them

66\. I love how smart you are

67\. I love how talented you are

68\. I love how we both like to make up our own new words.

69\. I love your compliments

70\. I love going out with you

71\. I love to watch you eat

72\. I love watching you dance

73\. I love hearing you sing.

74\. I love that we are best friends

75\. I love that you laugh at my jokes no matter how cheesy

76\. I love how you can just speak your mind

77\. I love how your not afraid to tell me your feelings

78\. I love your flaws

79\. I love how you always seem to make my day

80\. I love how you're so good with your hands

81\. I love your never-ending thoughtfulness

82\. I love how the colors green and purple go together.

83\. I love how the simplest of things can remind me of you

84\. I love showing off to the world that I have the best girlfriend in the whole world

85\. I love how you make me feel that I can do anything

86\. I love how you give me strength

87\. I love how you appreciate me

88\. I love the way you love cute things

89\. I love how much you believe in me

90\. I love the sound of your name uttered aloud

91\. I love how kind you are to your friends

92\. I love how we can share a good anime together

93\. I love hearing about your day

94\. I love spending time with you and just hanging out

95\. I love how you can be so feisty

96\. I love the way you make me blush

97\. I love how you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world

98\. I love how silly we can be together

99\. I love all the sacrifices you make for me

100\. I love how you're always so sincere

101\. I love the fact that we dream up grand adventures together

102\. I love that you make me see that my heart has finally found a home.

103\. I love how I always want to see you

104\. I love how you always want to see me

105\. I love how hardworking you are

106\. I love how you value my opinions

107\. I love how I never get tired of looking at you

108\. I love that you shows off the things that your good at

109\. I love that you appreciates the beauty and value of things

110\. I love how I admire you so much

111\. I love how you're so daring

112\. I love how you're so romantic

113\. I love knowing about your fantasies

114\. I love how I can always believe in you

115\. I love reading your writings (Even though your not great)

116\. I love how you miss me.

117\. I love how I can loose myself in your eyes

118\. I love the way you have boost my self-confidence

119\. I love the way you make me feel like a million bucks

120\. I love to put my arms around you

121\. I love feeling your warmth

123\. I love the way you say "I love you" in different languages

134\. I love the look on your face whenever you are deep in thought

135\. I love how affectionate you are.

136\. I love the way thoughts of you can keep me awake at night

137\. I love the way you let me spoil you

138\. I love how you let me call you sweet pet names

139\. I love how you let me flirt to you in English and French

140\. I love the way you flirt back.

141.I love how you are always concerned about me & my well-being

142\. I love how supportive you are of me and the things I do

143\. I love how you talk about our future

144\. I love the way you inspire me to learn and improve my french

145\. I love your courage.

146\. I love how respectful you are.

147\. I love your imagination

148\. I love your ability to bounce back even from the roughest of situations

149\. I love how I always miss you

150\. I love how you look at me

151\. I love how much you make me sigh out love struck

152\. I love how you love animals

153\. I love how you love to travel

154\. I love your energy

155\. I love how curious you are of things, and your determination to find the answer

156\. I love your enthusiasm

157\. I love the way you love music

158\. I love how I can proudly say that I have a special someone

159\. I love how you surprise me

160\. I love the way we can share a mint ice-cream cone together

161\. I love how you never let me down

162\. I love the way you always call to talk even when I feel bad that I can hardly hear anything on the other line.

163\. I love it when you introduce me to new things

164\. I love how you were there when I was having rough times with my cousin

165\. I love how you were there for me, even when I was always getting sick

166\. I love how you are always there for me, even when I'm grouchy or on my PMS

167\. I love the way you like to help other people

168\. I love the way you say "Hello" and "Good Morning".

167\. I love how geeky you are

168\. I love sharing fun facts with you

169\. I love how I can call you/txt you anytime and anywhere

170\. I love how you value your future and education

171\. I love the way you wiggle

172\. I love the way you make strange noises

173\. I love how you love the things I do for you

174\. I love getting your input

175\. I love kissing every bit of you

176\. I love the way we spoon feed each other

177\. I love every precious memory I have of us together

178\. I love daydreaming about you in class

179\. I love having pictures of us together up on my desktop, phone, and ipod

180\. I love how I can talk about my day with you

181\. I love how I can tell you about the most strangest, smallest things and you'd still find it interesting

182\. I love how you show interest in the things I do and where I live

183\. I love how I can be your biggest fan

184\. I love how you recite love quotes and lyrics to me

185\. I love how you always say "thank you"

186\. I love how cooking always reminds me of you

187\. I love the chemistry that we share

188\. I love how warm your scarf feels on me on chilly winter days

189\. I love that we have inside jokes

190\. I love how I can express my love to you in public

191\. I love the way you let me see you on your webcam

192\. I love how you're always sending me cool and funny stuff

193\. I love your sense of awe and wonder

194\. I love that we have a "song"

195\. I love playing billiards with you

196\. I love playing arcade games with you

197\. I love taking and posing for pictures with you

198\. I love your self-confidence

199\. I love how you'll let me see all sides of you.

200\. I love how you always seem to be proud of me

201\. I love spending hours, weeks, months thinking up and making gifts for you

202\. I love how every happy love song on the radio reminds me of you

203\. I love it when we both try something new together

204\. I love how you still love me even when I'm stinky, sweaty, messy, and gross.

205\. I love how I can show off my accomplishments to you

206\. I love how genuinely happy you are for me.

207\. I love how tolerant and accepting you are of many different types of people.

208\. I love doing things together with you.

209\. I love how you made us matching DA icons

210\. I love how cute you are when you're being lazy

211\. I love your beautifully long eyelashes

212\. I love standing beside you

213\. I love having you close

214\. I love the way you distract me

215\. I love how you always have nice things to say about me

216\. I love the way you don't tease me even when its temping

217\. I love the way we tease each other

218\. I love how I'm always proud of you

219\. And I love how you love my own flaws

220\. I love the way you always check up on me to see how I'm doing

221\. I love that fact that even though we haven't been together for years, already you feel like my whole world

222\. I love how you make me feel like the happiest I have ever been in my life

223\. I love your taste in fashion

224\. I love how hygienic you are

225\. I love how you won't laugh or make fun of me for not knowing something

226\. I love the way you genuinely try to help me

227\. I love how engrossed you are in certain things

228\. I love walking next to you.

229\. I love the polite way you talk to people

230\. I love how you have a firm head on your shoulders

231\. I love the way you comfort me

232\. I love how you express the things that bug and annoy you

233\. I love your cute and neat handwriting

234\. I love all your drawings and the little doodles too

235\. I love how you can get serious with me

236\. I love how much of a good person you are

237\. I love your maturity

238\. I love how you always argue with me about my love of meat and pork

239\. I love sharing food and drinks with you

240\. I love just randomly going into stores with you

241\. I love being personal with you

242\. I love how easily I envision growing old with you

243\. I love that you always remember my favorite things

244\. I love your playfulness

245\. I love how beautiful and clean your teeth are

246\. I love how you're the key to my heart

247\. I love how you've taught me the true meaning of love

248\. I love how you always feel so close, even when the miles are so far

249\. I love how there is never a dull moment

250\. The love the way you tell me "sweet dreams" and "good night"

251\. I love how I can depend on you for anything

252\. I love the way you spoil me

253\. I love how my reality with you is better than my dreams

254\. I love watching cartoons with you

255\. I love sharing a blanket with you

256\. I love we can share the most intimate thoughts together

257\. I love your persistence

258\. I love how you make me feel special

259\. I love how passionate I can be with you.

260\. I love how romantic I can be with you

261\. I love how sentimental you can get with me

262\. I love the beautiful shade of your eyes

263\. I love how you try to not cuss in front of me, even when its hard.

264\. I love the way you let me comfort you

265\. I love how you tell me exactly what you're feeling

266\. I love that you can be yourself around me

267\. I love that you put in a lot of thought and effort when it comes to me

268\. I love the way you brush the hair out of your sweet eyes

269\. I love the way you tell stories

270\. I love all the expressions your face makes

271\. I love that you have values and morals

272\. I love that you are reliable

273\. I love your sense of adventure

274\. I love your willingness to try new things

275\. I love how you've introduced me to many new things

276\. I love your overall positive attitude

277\. I love how you can trust me behind the wheel

278\. I love collaborating with you

279\. I love how you think of the most cleverest things

280\. I love the way you accept compliments

281\. I love how you let me get my sleep

282\. I love how sometimes you ask for my opinion; and truly value it

283\. I love how well you keep your cool

284\. I love being yours

285\. I love the way you earnestly try to take care of yourself

286\. I love the way you say my name

287\. I love how I'm always catching myself thinking of you

288\. I love the sound your shoes makes when you walk

289\. I love how excited you can get over the smallest things

290\. I love how much time and care you take into doing your projects and tasks

291\. I love your attention to detail

292\. I love cherishing every second with you

293\. I love how comfortable I feel with you.

294\. I love re-reading your letters over and over again

295\. I love drawing things that remind me of us

296\. I love singing with you in my heart

297\. I love that because of you I'm more confident in myself

298\. I love how you're such an intellectual

299\. I love how you always know the right things to say

300\. I love how you always offer to eat the sweets I can't eat

301\. I love how completely at peace I am whenever you're in the room

302\. I love how you make my heart feel complete

303\. I love how you give special meaning to my life

304\. I love how much your very existence fills me with such inner peace

305\. I love reminding you over and over again how much I love you

306\. I love how much I want you

307\. I love how you're always on my mind

308\. I love how much you give feeling to my life

309\. I love you can do anything you set your mind to

310\. I love how cute you are when you name stuffed animals after me

313\. I love how you let me cry on your shoulder

314\. I love how you don't interrupt me when I'm speaking

315\. I love how much you trust me.

316\. I love how much I can trust you.

317\. I love shouting a the top of my lungs to the world "I love Terri!"

318\. I love how free-spirited you are

319\. I love how beautiful you are.

320\. I love how much I look up to you as a role model

321\. I love your soft dark hair

323\. I love holding you close

324\. I love drawing you

325\. I love how when I just randomly smile, then realize that I'm thinking of you

326\. I love making plans with you

327\. I love dreaming of a future with you

328\. I love you more than yesterday

329\. I love you more than today

330\. I'll love you tomorrow more and more

331\. I love how my love just grows and grows

333\. I love how unbelievably loyal you are

334\. I love how sensitive you are

335\. I love how strong you are

336\. I love how you make me love getting up every morning

337\. I love how simply irresistible you are

338\. I love the things you talk about

339\. I love the way you think my jokes are funny

340\. I love the way you pronounce certain words

341\. I love how happy I get every time I see your picture

342\. I love taking and collecting pictures of you

343\. I love learning new things about you

344\. I love writing down the new things I learn about you

345\. I love posting pictures of you and us all around my room

346\. I love the way you fill up my inbox on my phone

347\. I love your sudden sparks of inspiration

348\. I love how you're so contagious

349\. I love how tenderly you take care of Trina when she doesn't need it

350\. I love how calm and relaxed you make me.

351\. I love the little surprises you leave for me

352\. I love the way you worry about my health

353\. I love the way you open your life up to me

354\. I love the idea of someday sharing a musical duet with you

355\. I love the idea of so many things when it comes to you.

356\. I love the idea of So many things I want to do with you,

357\. I love the idea of so many places I want to go with you,

358\. I love the idea of so many things I want to experience with you

359\. I love how doing things that remind me of you

360\. I love looking at sky and thinking "we share the same sky"

361\. I love it when we share the same weather patterns

362\. I love how I randomly catch myself uttering your name or "I love you" aloud without really thinking

363\. I love how every flower I see reminds me of you

364\. I love how I still want to share so many things with you.

365\. I love the fact that the lists and love never ends

I love you not because of what you have but because what I feel,

I care for you because you need care but because I want to care,

I'm always here for you not because I want you to be with me,

but because I want I want to be with you

I love you

(I changed it a little AN)

Andre is trying to calm me down but I just can't. How can I? I just killed my girlfriend! All I had to do was take a bear and she would have left and been at home safe and sound. I can't live like this, knowing I just killed someone that loved me so much. I can't do it. I have to make myself stop crying so I can get Andre out of here.

Leave Comments and Reviews! I know when you don't O_O I'm watching!


	12. Short

Leave Comments and Review!

Tori's POV

It's been 1 month since... IT happened. I didn't talk to any of my friends for a week straight but Andre would not leave my side so there was only one thing I could do. Get better. I did get better, All of us went to a movie for the first time since, it happened. Andre finally talks about going back home but he is staying another week just in case, but I told him Im fine. All of us miss her so much but we have to move on. I will never go back to my normal self but I am trying to be happy like I use to be.

Andre: Yo, Tori!

Tori: Huh?

Andre: I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. What's on your mind?

Tori: Just thinking.

Andre: About?

Tori: Stuff.

Andre: What kind of stuff?

I cant tell him what I'm thinking about unless I want him around more.

Tori: Umm... Well... I was just thinking about how different me and Trina are.

Andre: *chuckles* As different as black and white.

Tori: Yea.

Andre: Lets watch a movie.

Tori: Ok.

No one's POV

Robbie: You have to tell her!

Cat: I can't!

Robbie: Why?!

Cat: Because she would hate me!

Robbie sighs then calms down

Robbie: Cat, why would she hate you?

Cat: I told you it's my fault!

Robbie: How?

Cat: I can't tell you.

Robbie: I will love you no matter what. Just tell me babe.

Cat sighs and takes a shaky breath.

Cat: Remember the day I told you that I thought Jade was cheating with you.

Robbie: Yea.

Cat: Before I told you I told Tori. She didn't believe me but then she seen you and Jade kiss.

Robbie: Oh god.

Cat: After I talked to you, I never told her I made a mistake and...*sniff* and she started to ignore her. *sniff* Thats when she told us what happened. I just couldn't bear to tell her it was my fault but it is.

Robbie walked to her and held her while she cried walking them both back over to his bed."I didn't want this to happen"."Shh I got you. And he held her until she stopped crying.

Leave Comments and Reviews! Sorry It's short and I'm taking so long to finish but my brain is on a long vacation and didn't tell me.


	13. No More Cat

Sorry about not updating in so long but Enjoy!

Leave Comments and Reviews!

Tori's House

Tori mind: Andre is such a good friend. He left me alone for the first time since it happened and I did just find. I didnt have any urge to die or kill myself. He helped me and I didnt even notice until he was gone. Right now I'm getting ready for a little get together at his house. Oh goodness he will be here in no time. *ring* Right when I think it he just comes.

Andre: Tor! *He calls from downstairs*

Tori: Hold on Andre! *she calls from upstairs*

Andre: Ok!

A few more minutes and she walks down stairs

Andre: Ready to go chica?

Tori: Yea but next time can you tell me before you leave the house?

Andre: *chuckles* I will

Tori: Ok let's go

They both leave going to his house. When they get there they see everyone is already there. When they go inside they see Beck and Robbie in the living room and Cat in the kitchen sitting on the counter.

Tori: Hey guys

Beck: Hey Tori

Robbie: Yo T

I always get reminded of Jade when I look or talk to Rob now. She made him cool I guess.

Tori: *giggles*

Andre: What?

Beck: Whats funny?

Tori: Well I was just thinking about... never mind.

Robbie: No come on tell us.

Tori: *thinks* Ok. Well I was just thinking how I get reminded of Jade every time I look at you or talk to you. She made you cool and stuff.

Robbie: Oh *chuckles*

...

Tori: See that's why I didn't want to say anything. Everyone is quite now.

Beck: We were quite before, we were just waiting.

Robbie: Yea we don't really know what to talk about.

Andre: Well school is starting tomorrow.

Everyone groans and Cat walks in the room.

Tori: Maybe I will just skip school.

Rob: Sounds good.

Beck: We should go to the beach.

Andre: Are yall for real?

Tori: Yea we should do it.

Andre: Im in.

Cat: I think I will just go to school *Ever since it happened Cat lost the sweetness in her voice and is nothing but mean*

Beck: Well we will go to the beach and Cat can tell us what we missed.

Cat: Yea right

Tori: Ok. Cat. What is wrong with you? I know that she was your best friend but you have to let her go.

Cat looks at Tori with the meanest look.

Cat: You have to be kidding me...You kill Jade and act like nothing happened after a few months then you tell me to get over her!

Every thing goes quite

Tori: I do not act like nothing happened. I killed my girlfriend and that will stay with me my whole life. Im just telling you that you cant be mean your whole life because of this. I want Cat back.

She stays calm the whole time

Cat: This is Cat! I am the real Cat! The only reason I was nice and sweet all those years is because Jade told me she would only date her opposite! So I started being nice and sweet, rainbows and chiz because that was her opposite! Then you come along and mess it all up!

Tori: What are you talking about?

Cat: Ugh! Do you not understand anything! She was suppose to be mine not yours! I got sweet and cute for her! I dated Robbie for her! I changed my whole life FOR HER!

Rob: You don't love me?

Cat: Of course I don't! Your a loser still. The only thing about you that has changed is you don't play with that stupid doll and you changed you clothes!

Tori: Ok Cat that's enough.

Cat: I will tell you when its enough murderer! You stole Jade from me! Its your fault she is not here right now! And its your fault she...

Tori stands up and walks to Cat angrily cutting her off

Tori: No! It's your fault you cunt!

Everyone gasp

Tori: You are the reason she is dead not me! Your such a dumb ass! You had butt dialed me when you told Robbie! I thought you were sincere at the moment but you weren't at all. So you can get your shit together and go the fuck home!

Cat: At least I didn't make her get hit by a truck!

*SMACK* Tori punched her in the face and she fell on the ground then looked up at her

Cat: You bitch!

Then Tori got on top her and started hitting and hitting her and she didnt stop until she thought the girl had enough. Constantly Cat was screaming stop and get off. The others just got up and walked into the kitchen with their backs to them. When Tori stopped her hands were covered in Cats blood. She stood up and looked down at her. She didnt see her move so she just thought she was out cold. To make sure she reached down on her neck and ... no pulse.

Tori: Andre!

Andre: Yea!

Tori: She is dead!

Robbie: She deserves it!

Beck: Call your dad so he can get someone to clean it up and we can get a story straight.

Tori sighs because none of her friends are mad about it. She calls her dad and he is there within 5 mins. He calls someone to clean it all up and sit the kids down so they can get a story worked out. They all settle for she never showed up. They call her cell phone and text her phone to make it more believable.

The End

Leave Comments and Reviews!


End file.
